Le chemin de l'Enfer
by Touquizzy et Catigrin
Summary: La Guerre Sainte terminée, les Enfers se reconstruisent. Etonnamment sans Hadès qui est retenu prisonnier sous le joug des jumeaux. Humilié, torturé pourra-t-il s'en sortir idem ? Que veulent les déités réellement ?
1. Avancer sur des bases malsaines

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Nous vous présentons notre première fic à quatre mains. Ce pourquoi ce compte existe… Nous l'avons commencé depuis un petit moment, avant les Chibis. Elle traitera du Trio des Enfers comme nous aimons les deux à l'appeler.

Peu de fics, voir même quasiment pas leur sont consacrés. Hadès a droit à des histoires mais pas les jumeaux divins. Quel dommage. Dans notre désappointement nous avons voulu remédier à cette injustice.

Nous vous présentons Thanatos, Hypnos dans toute leur splendeur… Gniark !

Cette fic sera sombre, scrogneugneu avec du sexe et de la violence en haute dose.

Rating : MA

Paring : Thanatos/Hypnos/Hadès

Genre : Hurt-comfort / Dark / Drama

Bonne lecture,

Touquizzy & Catigrin

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Avancer sur des bases malsaines**

Hadès se réveilla dans le noir, la première chose qui lui revint à l'esprit ce fut qu'il avait une nouvelle fois perdu contre Athéna. Un cauchemar ! Sa nièce et ses chevaliers n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Il avait très froid et tenta de bouger pour se réchauffer mais son corps douloureux l'en dissuada. Il entendit des pas approcher, son sang se glaça de terreur. Non. Ce n'était pas sa défaite le cauchemar mais ce qui suivit. Ils approchaient et ils allaient recommencer. La douleur insoutenable de leur dernière fois lui vrillait tout le corps, et ils allaient recommencer. Il avait toujours eu confiance en eux et ils l'avaient fait basculer dans l'horreur. Deux silhouettes se délectant d'un rire sadique avançaient vers lui dans un éclat de lumière aveuglante. A l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, Hadès eut envie de crier de rage, de tout dévaster. Des questions, il leur en avait posé mais jamais il n'obtenait de réponse. Alors il attendait fébrile et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Les pas résonnaient de plus en plus fortement sur le marbre froid du palais. Hadès ne connaissait que trop bien leur appartenance. Il leva les yeux au plafond. Plafond, si tant est que l'endroit où il se trouvait pouvait en posséder un. En fait le dieu des Enfers se trouvait prisonnier d'une immense cage inviolable. Personne n'avait la possibilité d'y entrer ou d'en sortir, pas même lui. Ses pouvoirs furent bloqués avec un sort invoqué par… Cette révélation lui faisait trop mal, il ne parvenait plus à prononcer ce nom. Au fur et à mesure que les pas retentissaient annonçant l'arrivée imminente de leur propriétaire, des spasmes secouèrent le corps entier d'Hadès. Jamais depuis des millénaires, voir même de toute son existence une telle appréhension guidait son cœur et empoisonnait son esprit. Inconsciemment il se mit à les compter, un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Puis plus rien. Cela ne signifiait pas que les individus étaient repartis. Oh non malheureusement.

* * *

Un bruit de clef introduit dans une serrure annonça le début du calvaire pour le seigneur des Enfers. Ils se tenaient là. Devant lui. Entre ombre et lumière. Des rayons de clarté découvraient un des profils d'Hypnos dieu du Sommeil, tandis qu'inversement l'obscurité cachait une partie du visage anguleux de Thanatos dieu de la Mort. Ils se tenaient devant leur dieu enfermé comme un vulgaire chien et riaient. Leurs rires discrets, imperceptibles, trahissaient une jouissance énorme de tenir captif leur déité. Tous deux bras croisés ils observaient leur prisonnier se poser mille et une questions en attendant la suite des évènements.

Hypnos s'avança une fleur de pavot dans les mains. Il la faisait tournoyer entre ses longs doigts puis la porta devant sa bouche pour effleurer ses lèvres avec les pétales.

— Douce fleur mortelle aux effluves oniriques. Quoi de mieux que de se laisser bercer par leurs doux pétales létales ? N'est-ce pas Hadès ? Qu'en dis-tu ? N'aimerais-tu pas t'endormir pour l'éternité en cet instant ? Pour rejoindre ta tendre Perséphone… Ô belle déesse à l'apparence fragile qui recèle un cœur de feu… Dis-moi, elle ne te manque pas trop ? déclama ce dernier.

Son frère resté en retrait se contentait d'observer la scène sans intervenir. Hypnos se posta juste derrière les barreaux qui le séparaient de son captif. Hadès les tenait fermement et approcha son visage entre deux barres, il répondit vivement.

— Que veux-tu m'entendre dire cher Hypnos ? Que ma femme me manque ? Tu espères que je t'implore de me plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve ? Tu n'auras pas ce privilège.

Hypnos émit un rire s'apparentant à un tintement délicat.

— Non ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je souhaite…

Il fit danser la fleur de pavot sur la joue blanche d'Hadès.

— Ce que je vais faire, c'est de t'obliger à m'implorer. A nous implorer. Je vais te faire crier de douleur, d'horreur très cher Hadès… Je ne veux pas que tu dormes, oh non. Je veux, et je joins mon frère à cela, nous voulons que tu restes conscient et que tu ressentes tout ce que l'on va te faire subir. Et je dis bien _tout_, absolument _tout_…

Un rictus de peur se forma sur le visage du dieu déchu. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes, il ne les reconnaissait plus.

Où étaient-ils partis ? Pourquoi le trahissaient-ils ? Qu'avait-il fait pour les offenser de la sorte ?

A travers les barreaux, le dieu du Sommeil posa ses doigts sur la main d'Hadès et la caressa doucement. Un frisson de chair de poule parcourut son épiderme. Ce contact bien trop doucereux ne présageait rien de bon. Ca, le dieu des limbes le savait parfaitement. Les orbes mordorés le fixaient avec intensité, aussitôt rejoints par deux autres aux accents nocturnes. Thanatos vint pour ouvrir la cage.

— Il est temps de te laisser te dégourdir tes membres endoloris. Remercie-nous comme il se le doit.

Il ouvrit la porte en fer et Hadès se recula à l'autre bout de son périmètre pour se terrer loin de ses tortionnaires. Comme une bête traquée, comme une bête malmenée.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de fuir, personne ne peut s'échapper de cette cage, nous y avons apposés notre sceau. J'ai le malheur de t'apprendre que tu n'es pas assez puissant pour le rompre, reprit Thanatos.

— Mais que me voulez-vous à la fin ? Pourquoi ce renversement subitement ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais pour que vous me trahissiez ? cracha Hadès ivre de rage.

Thanatos face à Hadès soutint son menton à l'aide de son index l'obligeant à le relever. Ses yeux couleur d'eau révélaient toute la colère que le dieu des Enfers gardait en lui. Doucement le doigt du dieu de la Mort glissa le long de la mâchoire pour en redessiner le contour, puis il passa délicatement sur les lèvres pour en apprécier leurs textures.

— Hadès prince des Ténèbres… Tu n'es qu'une petite souris en cage entre nos mains… Pourquoi, pourquoi… Telle est la question qui te tourmente n'est-ce pas ?

Il détourna la tête pour regarder son jumeau et lui adressa la parole.

— Dis-lui toi pourquoi… Notre seigneur bien aimé voudrait connaître la raison de notre trahison.

Hypnos vint à son tour au plus proche de leur captif, il détailla sa personne en promenant son regard de haut en bas. Avec sa main il parcourait la toge en lambeaux.

— Pauvre Hadès. Enfermé ici à notre merci, je trouve que ta fin est tout simplement ironique. Regarde-moi ça Thanatos, le dieu des Enfers a perdu de sa superbe. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait, pas même sa tendre femme.

Il passa sa main dans les mèches noires.

— Arrête de me parler de Perséphone tu ne réussiras pas à m'atteindre à travers elle ! Au lieu de continuer vos énigmes parlez-moi !

— Un ordre. Tu oses nous donnez un ordre. Ai-je bien entendu ? Tu n'es pas en mesure d'imposer quoique se soit. Thanatos, je crois qu'il faut lui infliger une correction pour qu'il comprenne. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je suis tout à fait de ton avis cher frère… Il mérite qu'on lui apprenne le respect. Après tout, nous sommes plus âgés que lui et supérieurs. Il est temps de lui inculquer la notion de dévotion.

Dans un élan de colère Hadès poussa la main de son geôlier en le défiant du regard. Puis s'insurgea.

— Arrêtez avec vos mystères ! Vous pourrez bien me faire ce qu'il vous plaira, vous ne me briserai jamais ! Et quand je retrouverai mon trône je vous enfermerais moi-même dans le Tartare compris ?

D'un geste prompt Thanatos serra la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis en l'acculant contre les barreaux d'acier. Il articula mot à mot pour augmenter leur impact.

— Ne t'avise plus de faire un seul geste à notre encontre. Et surtout, n'essaie pas de te rebeller. J'en ai assez de toi, tu vas apprendre à nous obéir…

Hypnos lâcha un bâillement d'ennui.

— Finissons-en.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu puis le dieu noir prit Hadès par les épaules, le retourna puis l'encastra contre les barreaux. Il appuyait de tout son poids contre son dos l'empêchant de se débattre. Hypnos s'approcha pour lui prendre une poignée de cheveux dans un geste rude, l'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière.

— Petit misérable, lui dit-il.

Tout en maintenant sa prise il cogna sa tête contre les barreaux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Des perles sanguines ruisselaient déjà du front entaillé. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Encore, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le bruit sourd du crâne qui cogne contre l'acier résonnait dans l'immense salle. Mais Hadès ne protesta pas. Ni ne cria, il ne leur donnera pas ce plaisir.

Thanatos remonta la toge jusqu'au niveau du dos, découvrant ainsi ses fesses. Il se lécha l'index puis l'apposa sur ces dunes pour effleurer leur galbe. Licencieusement comme un serpent il dévalait les dénivelés du monarque, s'amusait à remonter pour replonger directement plus bas. Tout en regardant son frère, Thanatos introduit son doigt dans le fondement sans préparation. Il espérait un cri, un râle. De stupeur, de douleur mais rien. Hadès serra les dents derrière sa mâchoire, il la crispa à s'en faire mal aux articulations, quitte à faire grincer ses dents ou se mordre la langue mais jamais au grand jamais il ne lâchera un cri quel qu'il soit. Alors le dieu noir commença des mouvements de va et vient d'une rudesse inouïe pour lui arracher des hurlements. Au bout d'un moment Hypnos lui demanda d'arrêter pour passer à l'étape suivante.

Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du seigneur déchu.

— Tu vas voir ce que tu n'as pas envie de voir… _Encounter Another field_.

* * *

Tout se brouilla comme par magie, une brume emplit l'atmosphère et Hadès fut transporté dans un jardin verdoyant. Du vert, du bleu, des couleurs, une multitude de couleur peignait le paysage merveilleux. Des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue, un bruit d'eau non loin lui indiquait qu'un ruisseau traversait cette contrée. Des arbres majestueux se dressaient dans le ciel azur clairsemé de nuages cotonneux. Il parvenait même à entendre le chant de petits oiseaux sans les distinguer. Où se trouvait-il ? Puis au loin, très loin il vit des temples… Ce paysage enchanteur ressemblait fortement à celui du Mont Olympe… Impossible, cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait posé un pied là-bas. Il visita les lieux en se délectant de toute cette nouveauté. Il tomba sur une petite clairière qu'il traversa, puis au détour d'un buisson il s'arrêta net.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent tout à coup, il ne parvint plus à respirer. Elle était là. Assise sur un tronc d'arbre entrain de s'amuser avec deux nymphes. Les jeunes filles confectionnaient des colliers de fleurs ou les coiffaient dans leurs cheveux longs. Mais elle… Cette femme… Cette princesse… C'était… Elle. Perséphone en personne. Depuis le temps qu'il ne l'avait vu, l'émotion le submergea. Il s'avança à pas de loup en ayant peur de faire disparaître la vision enchanteresse. Les nymphes cessèrent leur activité en poussant un petit cri de surprise. La jeune femme plongea ses yeux bleu-vert dans les siens. Il reconnut cette chevelure vénitienne si particulière aux accents cuivrés. Les rayons du soleil reflétaient des nuances flamboyantes ou caramel dans ses mèches. Son visage si fin exprimait de la joie, ses lèvres se dessinèrent en un sourire chaleureux. Elle prit la parole de sa voix douce.

— N'ayez pas peur mes toutes belles… Ce n'est que mon époux. Il ne vous fera aucun mal...

Elle tendit ses bras pour accueillir son mari.

— Hadès mon bien-aimé, je suis si heureuse de te revoir… Viens m'enlacer, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vu.

— Perséphone ! Est-ce bien toi ? Toi mon amour ?

La déesse émit un rire mutin.

— Idiot ! Qui voudrais-tu que se soit ? Allons ! On ne fait pas attendre sa femme. Viens…

Hésitant, Hadès vint auprès de sa femme doucement ne sachant pas comment un tel miracle avait eu lieu. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que Perséphone l'enlaça immédiatement sous les rires des nymphes. Elle lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

— J'espère que je t'ai manqué un tant soit peu mon amour… Je n'ai attendu que toi… Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes encore après tous ces millénaires.

N'osant y croire Hadès ne parvenait pas à toucher sa femme pour vérifier que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Mais ses mains posées sur ses propres hanches, les mèches cuivrées qui lui chatouillaient la joue lui prouvaient bien que c'était la réalité. A son tour il encercla la taille fine et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour humer le parfum fleuri de sa femme. Sa femme. Sa chère et tendre Persy. Son amour à lui. Il la tenait dans ses bras en chair et en os. Il s'abandonna en déposant de petits baisers à la naissance de son cou. Il fermait les yeux pour en apprécier plus la saveur. C'était bien elle qu'il prenait dans ses bras, c'était bien l'odeur de sa peau qui l'enivrait à présent. Il murmura à son tour.

— Persy c'est bien toi. Je n'y crois pas, je n'ose y croire… Tu ne m'as pas oublié, tu pensais donc à moi ?

— Bien entendu voyons je te l'ai dis… Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'oublie ? Si tu es là c'est que tu as perdu n'est-ce pas ? Encore une fois Athéna a remporté la victoire. Et bien mon cher époux j'espère que cette défaite te servira de leçon. Cette fois-ci tu vas rester vers moi un petit moment au lieu de t'occuper à convoiter le monde.

Elle fit une pichenette sur le nez d'Hadès en guise de punition. Il la tenait par la main, ce toucher voluptueux le grisait comme dans ses souvenirs. Comme avant, quand ils étaient réunis à Elysion et qu'ils vivaient des moments heureux. Heureux entrecoupés d'autres plus orageux, il est vrai que la déesse des Enfers possède la réputation d'avoir un tempérament volcanique, ce qui se vérifie assez facilement.

Ils se promenèrent les deux dans cette clairière encore quelques temps. Elle l'emmena dans son temple et s'allongea sur son lit en invitant son époux à la rejoindre. Ragaillardi par sa présence, Hadès la rejoignit sur la couche. Ils s'embrassèrent bien vite quand surgit du fond du temple Arès dieu de la Guerre qui vociféra à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Que fais-tu ma douce ?

— Arès mon amour je suis désolé mais…

— Ne dis rien, mais jette-le hors de ma vue, il n'a rien à faire ici !

Hadès blêmit ne comprenant pas ce que cette mascarade signifiait. Pourquoi sa tendre Persy appelait Arès « mon amour » ? Avait-elle menti ? Perséphone n'était pas capable de le tromper ! Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de rétorquer, la déesse prit la parole.

— Je suis désolée Hadès… Mais… Vois-tu je n'ai pas eu la force de t'attendre… Ô pardonne-moi mon amour, je t'en prie mais comme tu ne revenais pas je me suis résignée à ne plus jamais te revoir. Arès était là auprès de moi… Comme tu le constates nous sommes unis. Je suis navrée, comprends-moi. Je ne suis pas faite pour demeurer seule.

Tout s'embrouilla dans l'esprit du sombre monarque. En une seconde il avait perdu ce qu'il retrouva pour un bref instant. Son monde s'écroula de nouveau et Perséphone partit se faire cajoler dans les bras de son neveu. Le plus cruel d'entre eux pour couronner le tout. Il observa sans rien pouvoir faire ni dire son épouse se blottir contre le torse d'Arès.

Ce qu'il redoutait au plus profond de lui se réalisait sous ses yeux : son épouse bien-aimée ne l'aimait plus, elle l'avait remplacé sans faire plus d'états d'âmes que ça. N'étant pas d'une nature à se laisser abattre le dieu des Enfers sentit un trop plein d'émotion l'envahir. Tout se mélangeait ; l'aversion, le dégoût, la blessure, la vexation, la colère, la tristesse, sans parvenir à trier ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal.

* * *

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'apercevoir de quelque chose il revint dans cette cage froide auprès de ses dieux jumeaux. Abasourdi et étourdi suite au choc, Hadès mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hypnos venait de lui faire subir une de ses illusions pour lui montrer ses peurs les plus tenaces. Pour qu'il les regarde en face et bien évidement pour le torturer psychologiquement.

Les dieux jumeaux s'écartèrent satisfait de l'expression de désolation qui se peignait sur les traits d'Hadès. Hypnos prononça.

— Bon nous nous en allons pour le moment. Mais rassures-toi, nous reviendrons très vite te tenir compagnie.

Hadès se retourna et aboya avec la rage du désespoir.

— Pourquoi !? Hypnos pourquoi ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux ! Quel est le but de tout ceci ? Vous cherchez quoi ? Et quel jour sommes nous? Ca fait combien de temps que vous me tenez enfermer ? Hypnos !

Sans se retourner les deux déités partirent, en laissant pour seule compagnie à leur prisonnier le bruit assourdissant du silence.

Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Hadès se laissa glisser au sol. Il replia ses jambes devant lui pour y poser la tête. Après ce que lui avait fait subir Thanatos, cette position était particulièrement douloureuse. Mais en cet instant la douleur était son allié, elle lui rappelait qu'il était en vie, elle l'empêchait de sombrer et gardait son esprit en alerte... Car ses scélérats frappaient là où cela faisait le plus mal. Un ricanement rauque s'échappa de la gorge sèche d'Hadès, non le scélérat c'était lui, c'était forcément lui... Sinon pourquoi agiteraient-ils comme cela ? Ils les connaissaient depuis des millénaires, il les avait toujours à ses côtés et le soutenait dans les pires moments de sa vie. A ses yeux, Hypnos et Thanatos étaient bien plus des frères que ne l'étaient Zeus et Poséidon, alors il avait dû leur faire quelque chose d'horrible pour qu'ils lui fassent subir de telles horreurs. Ou alors... Ils étaient possédés. Des dieux peuvent-ils être possédés ?

Hadès frappa le sol rageusement. Non ce n'était pas en se lamentant qu'il allait s'en sortir. Le faire sombrer dans le désespoir, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, alors il devait se concentrer sur la rage qui bouillait en lui. C'était ça qui l'aiderait à tenir, à trouver un moyen de s'évader et là... De gré ou de force, ils répondront à ses questions. Et ensuite, il... Il... Il n'arrivait pas à les haïr.

Le seigneur des Enfers sonda les lieux mentalement une énième fois. Il devait bien y avoir une faille quelque part qui lui permettrait de sortir. Un indice qui lui indiquerait où il était enfermé. Mais rien, le piège était parfait, aucun moyen de sortir, aucun moyen de joindre quelqu'un. La position assise devenant intenable, il s'allongea sur le côté et il chercha depuis combien de temps il était emprisonné. Malheureusement, cela aussi lui échappait. Au début, Hadès avait bien réussi à conserver une certaine notion de temps, quelques heures, quelques jours... Prenant comme repère les maigres repas que les dieux jumeaux daignaient lui donner. Une inconnue vint vite perturber ses comptes. Quand la violence des tortures étaient telle qu'il s'évanouissait, combien de temps restait-il inconscient ? Le seigneur des Enfers dut aussi renoncer à se servir des repas comme marque temporelle car la faim et la soif qui le tenaillait lui indiqua que le ravitaillement n'était pas régulier, quand ses bourreaux ne l'obligeaient pas à gagner sa pitance en se soumettant à leurs jeux pervers. Une autre inconnue provoqua un sursaut dans sa poitrine. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient lorsqu'Athéna l'avait vaincu ? Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il pouvait être là depuis des mois, voir des années... Et peut-être même des siècles. Pour calmer la crise de panique qui menaçait de le submerger, Hadès ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Vaincu par la fatigue, il s'endormit.

OoOoO

Assis sur une méridienne à la Giudecca, Thanatos jouait de la harpe accompagné de son frère à la flûte. Une cours de nymphes les écoutait assises par terre sur des coussins. Depuis qu'ils retenaient Hadès captif, ils ne pouvaient plus retourner à Elysion. Il fallait qu'ils surveillent leur proie, ainsi que de participer à la reconstruction des Enfers.

Depuis leur défaite, le royaume des Morts renaissait de ses cendres peu à peu. C'est tout naturellement que les deux dieux prirent les rennes du domaine. Ils ne ressuscitèrent pas les honorables juges sous peine de voir leur plan échouer. En effet, la dévotion dont faisait preuve les spectres envers leur souverain n'allait certainement pas aider Thanatos et Hypnos à diriger les Enfers et à retenir prisonnier Hadès. Ils en nommèrent des nouveaux. Pour ce faire, ils invoquèrent de sombres âmes perdues pour prendre la place des trois anciens juges. Au moins les nouveaux ne risquaient pas de les tromper, ils se consacraient entièrement à la cause des jumeaux.

Le nouveau premier juge arriva solennellement et plia genou à terre en signe de dévotion. Il attendit que l'un des deux dieux lui adresse la parole. Thanatos tout en continuant de jouer de son instrument demanda.

— Fearghas de la Whyverne, que viens-tu nous apprendre ? Tout ce passe au mieux ?

Le juge releva la tête pour répondre.

— Oui votre majesté, tout suit son cours comme prévu. La deuxième prison vient d'être reconstruite par contre… Nous avons un petit problème.

Hypnos ennuyé par cet aveu détailla le spectre en écoutant distraitement la suite de la conversation.

Fearghas ne possédait pas la carrure de Rhadamanthe, physiquement ils différaient l'un de l'autre. Le nouveau spectre venait d'Ecosse, il possédait un corps plus élancé mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier, on devinait une musculature bien dessinée sous le surplis de la Vouivre. Une chevelure auburn dévalait sa nuque pour s'arrêter à la naissance de son cou. Ses yeux bleus translucides laissaient penser à deux cristaux de glace. Son allure digne, froide n'avait rien à envier à celle du feu Rhadamanthe.

Thanatos l'interrogea passablement agacé.

— Qui y-a-t-il comme problème exactement ?

— Et bien majesté, c'est Cerbère… Nous n'arrivons pas à le contenir. Il s'agite dans tous les sens et tente de dévorer tous les spectres qui s'interposent devant lui.

— Il faut le tuer ce maudit chien ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée que de le garder, lança Thanatos.

— Mon cher frère, ne t'énerve pas. Nous arriverons bien à le contenir n'est-ce-pas ?

— Comment !? A part le réduire en charpie je ne vois pas comment parvenir à le contrôler. Tu sais bien qu'il n'obéit qu'à Hadès !

Hypnos souffla puis se leva lestement.

— Je vais t'accompagner Fearghas. Je vais régler cet incident. Je dois tout faire comme d'habitude.

— Allons-bon, tu vas me dire que tu fais tout ici ? Et moi je sers à quoi ? demanda le dieu de la Mort.

— Mais à pleins de choses mon frère. Bon j'y vais, je reviens.

Hypnos sortit suivi de près par le spectre de la Whyverne.

* * *

Arrivés devant la deuxième prison ils entrèrent. Pharaon était aux prises avec Cerbère qui grognait et happait tout ce qui se présentait devant ses trois gueules. Quand il vit Hypnos son nouveau souverain, l'égyptien s'inclina, pour se relever aussitôt manquant de se faire déchiqueter par le chien des Enfers.

Le spectre de l'étoile céleste de l'Animalité vint renseigner le dieu du Sommeil du comportement de la bête. Hypnos, bras croisé sur sa poitrine et main soutenant son menton réfléchissait.

— Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ?

— Majesté, si je puis me permettre, il faudrait appeler sire Hadès pour qu'il vienne le calmer. Seul lui arrive ce tour de force, suggéra Pharaon.

— Non ! Nous devons le laisser se reposer, il est très affaibli. Tu sais bien qu'il réside à Elysion pour reprendre des forces. Ne le dérangeons pas avec des futilités de ce genre.

Les dieux jumeaux veillaient constamment à entretenir un climat de doute envers les spectres. Ils mentaient sur l'état de santé d'Hadès et concernant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Personne ne leur posait de questions embarrassantes.

— Que décidez-vous alors votre majesté ? reprit le spectre.

Hypnos prit possession d'une arme en forme de trident au bout très pointu et sans préambule l'enfonça dans le flan de l'animal. Celui-ci couina de douleur en essayant de croquer l'importun qui le blessait. Mais d'un geste vif Hypnos lui donna un coup sur un de ses museaux. Il recommença de plus belle, il enfonça l'arme dans les chairs tendres de Cerbère qui ne parvenait pas à stopper les attaques. Pharaon prit sur lui pour ne pas intervenir mais les soubresauts qui parsemaient son corps traduisaient son inquiétude. Cerbère était son chien, c'est lui et uniquement lui qui lui prodiguait soin et bienveillance. De voir le dieu du Sommeil s'acharner contre l'animal le révulsait au plus haut point. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Se rebeller contre son dieu ? Impensable.

Fearghas observait le spectacle sans sourciller, il n'en avait cure. Il obéissait point final. Hypnos continua un petit moment sa maltraitance sur le chien puis posa l'arme contre un pilier. Il remit une mèche récalcitrante en place puis prononça.

— Bien, ça devrait le calmer pour un moment. Pharaon, musèle-le qu'on ne l'entende plus hurler. Et puis pour ce soir tu ne lui donneras pas à manger. Nous jugerons de son sort plus tard.

Il quitta le bâtiment suivi de son juge quand il se retourna pour lancer une dernière phrase.

— Sale bête, qu'elle crève !

Fearghas sourit mesquinement à Pharaon qui resta méduser par ce triste spectacle. Il vint auprès du chien pour panser ses blessures. Des saignements tintaient son flan de carmin et des plaies déchiquetaient ses chairs. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Doucement, pour le rassurer il caressa le ventre de l'animal qui soufflait de douleur. L'ambiance n'était plus la même au sein du royaume des Morts

(_suite_...)


	2. Espérer en l'avenir

**Chapitre 2**

**Espérer en l'avenir**

Après de houleuses discussions père-fille, Athéna obtint de Zeus la résurrection de tous les chevaliers d'or. Ce qui comprenait Shion et Kanon, quoique le sort de ce dernier fût sujet à dispute. La déesse aurait aimé voir ressuscités les chevaliers d'argent, au moins ceux qui avaient participés au plan du Grand Pope, hélas son père resta intraitable. Craignant que celui-ci ne revienne sur sa décision concernant le second Gémeau, Athéna, la mort dans l'âme, dut se résigner.

Ainsi, une semaine après leur décès – bis pour certains – les chevaliers d'or eurent la surprise et la joie de se réveiller au pied de la statue de leur déesse. Avec la complicité de Saga qui connaissait le palais comme sa poche et de Seiya et Milo qui ne crachaient jamais sur une bonne fiesta, Dohko prit les choses en main pour organiser une grande fête. Athéna s'y amusa beaucoup, en effet, le grand pope appréciant que très moyennement de voir le palais mit à sac par une bande d'adolescents et jeunes adultes surexcités d'être à nouveaux en vie, elle déploya des trésors de diplomatie et d'ingéniosité pour temporiser son représentant.

Puis progressivement, la vie reprit son cours. Saga et Aioros offrirent spontanément leur aide à Shion. Le Grand Pope accueillit cette proposition avec reconnaissance. D'autant plus que la reconstruction et surtout la réorganisation du Sanctuaire lui donnaient tant de travail que ses journées lui semblaient désespérément courtes. Athéna, riche héritière à temps partiel, avait également un emploi du temps surchargé. De plus, certains nouveaux décrets, comme le port du masque rendu facultatif, provoquaient quelques débordements. De jeunes soldats et chevaliers fraîchement promus trouvaient amusant de tenter de retirer leur masque aux femmes chevaliers qui le portaient toujours. La déesse eut également beaucoup de difficulté à renvoyer ses bronzes à la vie civile. Ils cédèrent contre la promesse de ne plus les tenir à l'écart en cas de nouveaux conflits. Chacun était finalement reparti chez lui, à l'exception de Shun qui resta au manoir Kido pour aider à gérer la fondation.

L'effervescence des premiers jours retombée, ce retour à la vie s'avéra plus ardu que ne l'imagina Athéna. On pardonne plus facilement aux autres qu'à soi-même et parmi les gardiens des temples du zodiaque seuls Mü, Aldébaran, Shaka et Dohko s'en sortaient bien moralement. Des clans s'étaient involontairement formés. Les ex-faux-renégats passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble se soutenant mutuellement face à la culpabilité qui les rongeait et qui ne datait pas de la guerre contre Hadès. Les survivants de la bataille contre les bronzes ne se mêlaient pas à eux, ne sachant pas comment les aborder, comment leur parler. Ils se sentaient coupables de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir pas compris.

* * *

Plus de trois mois s'étaient écoulés et les choses ne s'amélioraient pas. Mais au moins, ils ne faisaient pas semblant, soupira tristement Athéna. Accoudée à la fenêtre, la déesse observait Aioros quitter le palais. A cette heure-ci, il allait très certainement à la plage. Il y restera jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, tout comme Kanon d'ailleurs. Deux étrangers dans ce lieu qui les avait vu grandir, songea douloureusement Athéna avant de regagner ses appartements.

Le second Gémeau adossé à un rocher, les yeux fermés, écoutait le murmure des vagues. Il avait retiré ses sandales pour sentir le sable sous ses pieds. Kanon humait l'air par de profondes inspirations, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne la mer l'avait toujours apaisé. Il ouvrit les yeux, sentant une présence qui lui était maintenant familière.

— Salut Aïo ! dit-il en souriant au chevalier qui venait s'assoir à côté de lui. Est-ce que ça s'arrange avec ton frère ?

— Pas vraiment, nos conversations se limitent au minimum vital. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais lui dire mais... Une fois qu'il est en face de moi... Ca ne sort pas. Je l'ai abandonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et avait besoin de moi...

— Euh !... Rectification, tu as été tué en sauvant Athéna...

— Et pendant treize ans il a souffert d'être le frère du traite...

Kanon posa sa main sur l'épaule du Sagittaire et déclara.

— Aioros ! Si quelqu'un devrait être à blâmer, ce n'est en aucun cas toi. Ça serait plutôt moi ! C'est moi qui ai tout déclenché en provoquant Saga.

Le Sagittaire secoua la tête et sourit en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de celui qui était, au fil du temps, devenu bien plus qu'un ami. Après quelques secondes, il lui demanda.

— Et toi ? Avec ton frère ?

— Bof ! Pareil ! On n'arrive pas non plus à se parler. Saga essaie de bien faire, d'être un grand frère idéal... Mais...

— Mais quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas... Je n'y arrive pas.

— A lui pardonner ?

— Non... Plutôt à me pardonner. Je voudrais que l'on puisse effacer nos erreurs et recommencer. Mais je n'y arrive pas...

— C'est pour cela que tu as déménagé du temple des Gémeaux ?

— Oui, ça devenait invivable... J'ai vraiment déconné. J'ai eu une chance d'être quelqu'un et... J'ai tout gâché... Ici je ne serais toujours que le remplaçant.

— Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama Aioros en posant sa main sur celle de Kanon.

— Il y a des moments où... J'ai envie de tout plaquer et de partir loin d'ici.

— Tu ne vas pas quand même pas m'abandonner !

L'ex-dragon des mers se tourna vers son vis-à-vis, fixant un instant le regard anxieux de celui-ci. Finalement, il lui sourit en répondant.

— Bien sûr que non ! Tu refiles ton armure à Seiya et on part ensemble.

— L'idée est tentante, répondit Aioros avec un sourire triste.

Le chevalier se leva d'un bond et se déshabilla. Kanon, sourire aux lèvres contemplait ce corps nu qui lui tendait la main dans le soleil couchant.

— Allez viens ! On va se baigner, lui dit alors le Sagittaire.

Le Gémeau ôta ses vêtements à la vitesse de la lumière et se mît à courir en lançant.

— Le dernier à l'eau paie le resto !

— Alors prépares-toi à casquer, répliqua Aioros en le doublant.

Tout en se narguant avec espièglerie, les deux chevaliers se jetèrent à la mer en même temps. Ils passèrent un bon moment à chahuter dans l'eau avant de remonter sur la plage et se laisser choir sur le sable en riant comme des gosses. Calmé, Aioros sourire aux lèvres, repoussa tendrement une mèche qui tombait dans les yeux de l'ex-dragon des mers, tout en murmurant.

— Que tu es beau comme ça Kanon.

Celui-ci surpris, le fixa un instant puis éclata de rire.

— Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu me dragues là !

— Mais non ! se défendit le Sagittaire. N'importe quoi !

— Si, si ! Tu me dragues comme une midinette ! Écoutez tous ! Le grand Aioros se la joue jeune fille en fleur et me drague comme une petite midinette !

Bien sûr, tout deux savaient pertinemment que la plage était déserte et que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Néanmoins, Aioros se jeta sur Kanon pour le faire taire. Tandis qu'ils bataillaient plus comme des garnements que comme deux chevaliers d'or, élite de l'armée d'Athéna, l'effleurement de leurs virilités les emplit de désir. Laissant subtilement transparaître le délicieux trouble qui l'envahissait, le Sagittaire, paupières closes, approchait subrepticement ses lèvres de celles de son ami, jusqu'à s'y poser pour savourer leur rugosité froide et salée... Rugueuse ?... Froide et salée ?... Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouvant face à des pattes qui gesticulaient, il recula vivement sous les moqueries du second Gémeau.

— Oouuuuh ! T'as embrassé Deathmask ! Aioros a embrassé Deathmask ! jubilait Kanon en agitant le malheureux crustacé sous le nez du Sagittaire.

— C'est un crabe !

— Bah oui ! C'est ce qu'il est... Un crabe !

Le neuvième gardien croisa les bras et secoua la tête, consterné.

— Mon pauvre ami ! Ce que tu peux être puéril ! J'en arrive à me demander comment tu as pu manipuler un dieu... Ou alors, Poséidon a un QI de plancton...

— Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le QI de plancton. répliqua l'ex-marina en se relevant.

— Peut-être... Il continua en ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois la bouche pour imiter un poisson.

Il s'en suivit une nouvelle course poursuite où le pauvre crabe fit un vol plané et fort heureusement pour lui, atterrit dans l'eau, se demandant encore comment il était arrivé là. Les deux chevaliers essoufflés et rieurs, se laissèrent tomber sur leurs vêtements épars, savourant ensemble ces moments de complicité qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

La nuit commençait à descendre sur le Sanctuaire, lorsqu'Aioros et Kanon prirent le chemin du retour. Ce dernier avait invité le Sagittaire à dîner chez lui avec des arrières pensées on ne peut plus lubriques. Ce corps de dieu grec dans le soleil couchant l'avait terriblement émoustillé et il comptait bien l'éveiller aux plaisirs charnels. L'invité n'était pas dupe, il connaissait maintenant suffisamment l'ex-marina pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Un discret sourire aux lèvres, il songeait avec délice que son subtil travail de séduction allait enfin aboutir, tout en laissant à Kanon le plaisir de l'initiative.

* * *

Les deux chevaliers furent tirés de leur rêverie par la vision d'une silhouette qui avançait vers eux. Un homme fort séduisant aux cheveux noirs, vêtu d'une chemise de soie noire ouverte sur deux boutons et un pantalon moulant, noir également, se dressait maintenant devant eux avec une grande noblesse. Constatant l'effet que cet inconnu produisait sur Kanon, Aioros en profita pour glisser sa main dans la sienne et faire jouer son index dans la paume de celui-ci, histoire de l'échauffer d'avantage. Le Gémeau tressaillit lorsque l'homme prononça d'une voix suave et très courtoise.

— Bonsoir messieurs, je me présente Thanatos dieu de la Mort. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?

Les gardiens du zodiaque se regardèrent perplexes. Le dieu n'était pas réputé pour son amabilité envers les humains et le visiteur s'était adressé à eux avec respect. De plus, ils ne percevaient aucune agressivité chez lui. En fait, ils ne ressentaient aucun cosmos.

Impassible, Thanatos attendait en observant les chevaliers. Lorsqu'Hypnos l'avait envoyé au Sanctuaire vêtu comme ces humains et qu'il lui avait fortement conseillé – ce qui équivalait à un ordre –, d'être extrêmement poli avec ceux qu'ils croiseraient, le dieu avait été septique. Mais au vue de l'indécision de ces deux-là, il devait bien reconnaître que son jumeau avait raison.

— Je suis Aioros, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire et voici Kanon, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Peut-on savoir la raison de votre présence ici ?

— Mais bien sûr chevaliers. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Athéna. Et n'ayez crainte, je n'ai aucune intention belliqueuse envers votre déesse.

Kanon dubitatif, se gratta la tête en interrogeant Aioros du regard et alors qu'il allait demander le motif de cette entrevue, il reçut l'ordre mental de faire venir le visiteur. Ils sortaient du temple du Cancer lorsqu'ils croisèrent Saga qui redescendait chez lui. Au salut gêné que les trois hommes échangèrent, Thanatos eut un imperceptible sourire sournois. Hypnos avait insisté sur l'importance de se mettre le Sanctuaire dans la poche, donc il ne verrait aucune objection à ce que sa ténébreuse moitié fasse du zèle.

— Relation fraternelle difficile ?

— Oui... concéda Kanon avant de se reprendre un peu agressif. Non... Et puis en quoi ça vous regarde ?

Aioros pressa le bras de son ami pour le rappeler à l'ordre, mais la déité ne semblait pas offensée. Au contraire, il regardait le Gémeau avec un sourire compatissant.

— J'ai moi aussi un frère jumeau et ce n'est pas toujours facile. Peut-être devriez-vous... fit mine de réfléchir Thanatos tout en observant ses guides. Peut-être devriez-vous vous mettre à sa place. Penser à la façon dont vous réagiriez si les rôles étaient inversés et à ce que vous aimeriez qu'il vous dise. Cela pourrait vous aider à trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ce que vous ressentez.

Surpris par le conseil amical du dieu de la Mort, Kanon le remercia, tandis que celui-ci grimaça intérieurement. Ces humains ! Ils croyaient vraiment ce discours dégoulinant de guimauve.

Saga qui avait fait demi-tour, les rattrapa au temple du lion.

— Kanon, Aioros ! Laissez, je vais escorter moi-même Thanatos jusqu'à Athéna.

Le second Gémeau allait répliquer mais un sourire et un léger mouvement de tête du Sagittaire l'en dissuada. Puisque son frère tenait tant à prendre la relève, soit ! Ainsi il pourra passer plus de temps avec son Adonis. Les futurs amants entamèrent la descente alors que Saga et la divinité poursuivirent leur ascension.

— Ils forment un charmant couple, minauda Thanatos qui ne perdit rien du langage corporel de son ancienne escorte.

— Hum... se contenta de répondre le Gémeaux en titre.

— C'est très gentil de votre part de sauver la soirée de votre frère en le remplaçant auprès de moi.

* * *

Cette fois le bleuté se contenta de lui lancer un regard en coin. Voilà un public difficile soupira pour lui-même Thanatos, Hadès fut bien naïf de croire qu'un tel homme trahirait sa déesse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant Athéna et le grand pope, le chevalier s'agenouilla comme le voulait l'usage. Le dieu s'inclina respectueusement avec un sourire de circonstance pour les saluer. Shion invita Saga à se relever et à assister à l'entretien, tandis que la déesse s'étant majestueusement assise sur le trône, demanda.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite Thanatos ?

— J'ai entendu dire que vous vous inquiétiez du sort des défunts après la chute des Enfers et aussi certainement de l'avenir de la terre, du fait de leur reconstruction. Ce sont pour ces raisons, je suppose que vous envoyez votre chevalier de la Vierge, Shaka si ma mémoire est bonne, jeter un coup d'œil au royaume d'Hadès…

Le Grand Pope et le chevalier des Gémeaux se crispèrent imperceptiblement. Athéna quant à elle ne laissa rien paraître.

— Cela veut-il dire que mon oncle est déjà de retour ?

Le dieu de la Mort répliqua d'un ton accablé.

— Hélas non, déesse Athéna. Après votre victoire, les limbes ont envahis le royaume et il nous a malheureusement été impossible de récupérer les âmes qu'elles ont aspirées. Mon frère et moi avons réussis à stopper leur progression, puis à les faire reculer. Les Enfers sont maintenant complètement débarrassés du néant et pour le bien des défunts, nous en avons commencé la reconstruction.

La déité marqua une pause pour observer les réactions de son public. Les deux mortels semblaient impassibles, mais il pouvait détecter leur méfiance, normal à ce stade. Athéna, impossible à dire, elle masquait remarquablement bien ses émotions. Elle prit toutefois la parole pour demander d'une voix douce.

— Je suppose que vous avez recherché l'âme de mon oncle…

— Oui, ainsi que celle de ses spectres et nous n'en avons malheureusement retrouvé que neuf. Hypnos et moi-même craignons que les autres ainsi qu'Hadès n'aient été avalés par les limbes.

Thanatos retint de justesse un sourire, enfin une réaction, il avait vu la main de la déesse serrer imperceptiblement son sceptre et une ombre furtive passer dans ses yeux célestes. De la culpabilité... Parfait, le reste sera plus facile.

— L'âme de notre seigneur est liée aux Enfers. Même aux portes du néant nous aurions pu sentir sa présence. Mais rien, nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence... Hadès n'est plus...

— Et vous avez décidé de rebâtir les Enfers, vous voulez le venger ? l'interrompit Shion.

Le dieu dut faire taire la colère qui bouillait en lui face à cet affront, ne laissant rien paraître de son envie de remettre ce misérable à sa place, il répondit très aimablement.

— Le venger ? En aucun cas ! Cette guerre n'a toujours été qu'entre Hadès et Athéna. Nous savons ma chère enfant, que vous ne l'avez jamais voulu et nous non plus, ne la voulions pas. Hypnos et moi avons continués à servir Hadès afin de limiter les conséquences pour l'humanité. Et maintenant que votre oncle n'est plus, nous pouvons reprendre sur de nouvelles bases. Nous voulons la paix autant que vous, déesse Athéna.

— Vous dites vouloir la paix, alors que vous serviez Hadès... Alors quelles preuves avons-nous de votre sincérité ? demanda Shion très calmement.

Encore ! Songea Thanatos décidément cet humain ne savait pas rester à sa place. Il répondit avec un sourire compatissant.

— Mise à part le fait que nous n'ayons pas puni Shaka pour son intrusion dans notre royaume ? Aucune... Je vais donc vous offrir un cadeau qui prouvera notre bonne foi.

Le dieu de la mort étendit son bras d'un élégant mouvement circulaire, faisant naître de sa poitrine une étincelle de cosmos qui s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir une lumière aveuglante. Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit enfin, les chevaliers que Zeus avait refusé de ressusciter gisaient sur le sol, endormis.

— Voici ce que vous aviez demandé à votre père, Athéna. La vie des chevaliers tombés au cours la guerre fratricide qui a secoué votre Sanctuaire.

Du coin de l'œil, Thanatos remarqua un subtil tressaillement chez Saga. Le chevalier ressentait encore de la culpabilité pour ses actes passés. C'était là une faille qui pourrait très bien leur être utile. Par contre, hormis un échange de regard interrogateur, il ne décela rien chez Athéna et son pope, mais il finira bien par trouver. Finalement, la manipulation était tout aussi amusante songea-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

— Que voulez vous en échange ? interrogea Athéna prudente.

— Rien du tout, je vous l'ai dit c'est un gage de paix. Et pour vous prouver que nous n'avons rien à cacher ce cher Shaka est le bienvenu aux Enfers. Il pourra se rendre compte par lui-même que nous ne voulons pas la guerre. D'ailleurs, vous aurez besoin de ceci, acheva le dieu en tendant à la déesse un parchemin qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Shion.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, nous n'avons pu sauver que neuf spectres. Les juges n'en faisaient malheureusement pas partis, nous avons donc décidé qu'il était préférable d'en nommer d'autres. Ceci est la liste des nouveaux juges et des spectres qui leur ont été affectés. Ce n'était certes pas l'élite de l'armée d'Hadès, mais nous pouvons compter sur leur fidélité.

— Puisque vous avez pu retrouver les seconds des juges, pourquoi ne pas les avoir promus ? interrogea Athéna en donnant le parchemin à son grand pope.

— Étant donné que nous allons appliquer une nouvelle politique, nous avons jugé plus opportun de nous assurer le regard neuf de nouveaux juges. Les subalternes connaissant bien leur travail pourront les assister efficacement sans avoir trop de pouvoir.

— Cela me paraît très bien, si ça permet d'éviter de nouvelles guerres, pourquoi pas. Qu'en dites-vous Shion ?

Le grand pope réfléchissait en examinant le document où il pouvait lire :

_Spectres gérants les Enfers_

_**Juge Akira du Garuda de l'étoile céleste de la Supériorité**_

_Second : Pharaoh du Sphinx de l'étoile céleste de l'Animalité_

_Spectres sous ses ordres :_

_Niobé de la Profondeur de l'étoile terrestre de l'Obscurité_

_Laïmi du Ver de l'étoile terrestre de la Dissimulation_

_**Juge Nikodim du Griffon de l'étoile céleste de la Noblesse**_

_Second : Rune de Balrog de l'étoile céleste de l'Excellence_

_Spectres sous ses ordres : _

_Ox de la Gorgone de l'étoile terrestre de la Course_

_Cube du Dullahan de l'étoile terrestre de l'Ombre_

_**Juge Fearghas du Whyvern de l'étoile céleste Férocité **_

_Second : Valentine de la Harpie de l'étoile céleste de la Lamentation_

_Spectres sous ses ordres :_

_Zelos de la Grenouille de l'étoile terrestre de l'Etrangeté_

_Markino du Squelette de l'étoile terrestre de l'Esclavage. (Ancien soldat promu au rang de spectre)_

— Ce n'est effectivement pas les meilleurs, mais pourquoi pas... Je me range à votre avis, termina Athéna en rendant le parchemin à Thanatos.

— Non, nous avons fait établir cette liste pour vous. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais prendre congé.

La déesse mit fin à l'entretien d'un simple hochement de tête. Après avoir salué respectueusement ses hôtes, le dieu de la Mort disparut de la salle du trône. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les appartements d'Hypnos pour lui faire son rapport, Thanatos fulminait de rage et de dégoût. Son frère avait intérêt à savoir ce qu'il faisait car toute cette niaiserie mielleuse le révulsait au plus haut point ! Et lui qui croyait en avoir fini avec. Mais qu'importe ! Il allait pouvoir se défouler sur leur prisonnier, il allait se délecter à le faire hurler de douleur. Avec un sourire sadique il se demanda jusqu'où la fierté de celui qu'ils retenaient captif pouvait aller dans son seuil de tolérance avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

OoOoO

Au Sanctuaire, Saga regagnait enfin son temple. Assis sur la dernière marche avant l'entrée du troisième Camus l'attendait.

— Des ennuis ? demanda le Verseau.

— Non... Peut-être... En fait, je ne sais pas. C'est pour cela que tu m'attendais ? répliqua le Gémeau en souriant.

— Non pas vraiment... A vrai dire... Je n'avais pas envie de traverser le temple de Milo ce soir.

Saga regarda vers le huitième temple et s'assit près de Camus en soupirant.

— Si je comprends bien, cet insecte borné refuse toujours de te parler ?

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il a vraiment cru que je l'avais trahi. Il a essayé de me tuer. C'est aussi dur pour lui que pour moi. Quelque chose s'est définitivement brisé entre nous et je serais déjà heureux de récupérer son amitié.

En disant cela le chevalier posa machinalement sa tête sur l'épaule de Saga qui lui sourit.

— Finalement, notre seigneur des glaces aurait-il lui aussi des sentiments ?

— Saga ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je peux toujours rejeter mes émotions lors des combats mais le reste du temps... Pour ce que cela m'a servi...

L'aîné des chevaliers passa son bras autour des épaules du onzième gardien et lui dit.

— Allez viens ! Je t'offre l'asile dans ma demeure et je me charge de finir de te décongeler.

— Tu penses être suffisamment torride pour ça ?

— Bien sûr ! Je suis chaud bouillant, regarde, mais attention à ne pas te brûler ! plaisanta Saga en tendant sa main au Verseau.

— Ouais, bof ! C'est à peine tiède, répondit celui-ci en testant la température du doigt avec une moue faussement déçue.

— Et si je te promets un dessert spécial digne d'une éruption solaire ?

— Dans ce cas d'accord mais je te préviens, je suis difficile à satisfaire.

— Ça tombe bien ! Je suis irrésistible, répliqua Saga alors qu'ils entraient dans son temple.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Camus enleva son haut et s'appuya contre le mur qui séparait le temple des appartements privés. Cambré dans une posture suggestive dévoilant sa croupe divine. Il tourna la tête en direction de Saga en l'inclinant légèrement, puis se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

— Viens, tu attends quoi ? La fonte des neiges ?

Saga déglutit difficilement face à ce spectacle surprenant. Il est vrai que depuis leur résurrection les comportements avaient quelques peu changés. Les chevaliers qui restaient homme avant tout, eurent besoin de se prouver qu'ils étaient capables d'aimer autant physiquement que psychiquement. Une urgence, un appel, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Peut être, la peur de se retrouver seul encore une fois ? Alors beaucoup se rapprochèrent de leurs confrères soit pour entretenir de véritables liaisons ou pour combler le vide de la solitude. Il en était ainsi de Camus et de Saga. Le Verseau qui ne trouvait plus de réconfort auprès de Milo, son grand, son seul amour. Le Scorpion se cantonnait dans la droiture de ses principes en ne pardonnant pas à son soupirant une telle injure, face aux évènements de la dernière bataille.

Saga restait Saga. Ne s'accordant pas le droit d'aimer qui que se soit après les atrocités qu'il commit. Alors les deux ex-renégats, les deux amis conclurent une sorte d'accord : se donner du plaisir mutuellement sans rien demander en retour. Pouvoir dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un quand le besoin de rapprochement se faisait trop fort. Trouver un réconfort, même factice.

* * *

Le Gémeau admirait justement la tenue indécente de son ami, il est vrai que Camus devait être l'un des plus beaux chevaliers de la garde quoi qu'on en dise. Sa beauté rivalisait largement avec celle corrosive d'Aphrodite ou celle plus éthérée de Shaka. Le souffle du grec s'intensifia, son envie grandit en voyant son compère posté ainsi. Saga s'approcha à pas de loup et plaqua ses grandes mains sur les hanches rondes du Verseau. Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière, fouettant ainsi le visage du Gémeau de sa crinière jade. Le grec enfouit son visage dans cette cascade ruisselante pour en humer le parfum délicat. Camus sentait toujours bon quoi qu'il fasse. Même après une séance d'entrainement. Les soupirs de complaisance traversaient les lèvres de Saga, traduisant son degré d'excitation. Il se retenait le plus possible pour ne pas prendre à même contre le mur son amant. Pourtant à voir comment Camus se dandinait c'était bien l'effet recherché…

Saga jouait à mordiller l'épaule, le cou et à se caresser contre le corps souple du français, qui lui frottait sa joue contre celle du Gémeau.

— Laisse-moi t'embrasser… supplia Saga dans un râle mal contenu.

— Non pas pour le moment. Prends-moi c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Le grec gronda et écarta la chevelure pour accéder à plus de parcelle de peau. Il s'évertua à la couvrir d'embrassades de plus en plus ardues.

— Saga… Arrête… gémit le saint Verseau.

Mais le bleuté n'écoutait plus, son cerveau n'assimilait plus les demandes de son amant. Camus ne souhaitait pas qu'on l'embrasse trop fréquemment. Pour lui cette intimité ne devait s'effectuer qu'avec l'être chéri, hors lui ne possédait plus cette chance. Il voulait garder l'accès de ses lèvres fraiches seulement au souvenir de Milo. Pour que personne ne vienne y apposer son empreinte et effacer les traces de son souvenir.

Seulement son amant ne l'entendait pas comme lui. Il voulait gouter aux délicieux baisers du français bien plus souvent qu'il n'eut été autorisé. Il essaya de retourner Camus face à lui, mais ce dernier se cramponna de toutes ses forces pour tenir bon sa position. Une morsure le punit de cette audace. Saga déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes.

— Alors… Si tu ne veux pas… Prends-moi dans ta bouche…

Cette supplique libidineuse n'admettait aucun refus. Camus se retourna, darda ses yeux limpides dans ceux orageux du Gémeau et descendit lentement tout en ne quittant pas Saga du regard. Il prit le membre durci entre ses mains, souffla sur la partie la plus sensible pour accroître le désir de son partenaire qui gémit d'anticipation. Pour intensifier le moment, le français entrouvrit la bouche en faisant mine d'attaquer la partie charnelle de Saga, mais au dernier moment il se mordit ses propres lèvres.

Le grec grognait carrément à ce stade, mécontent de devoir attendre une seconde de plus. Doucement, Camus passa le bout de sa langue sur la longueur de la colonne pulsante, il sentit la dureté des veines gorgées d'excitation. Lui-même frissonna à ce contact. Il léchait sur toute la longueur ce sexe qui n'attendait que son bon vouloir, déviant exprès de sa trajectoire pour se perdre dans des régions moins érogènes. Il entendait les encouragements de Saga au loin s'en y prêter attention. Puis se décidant à le satisfaire, il l'engloutit à moitié, pour ne pas risquer de s'étouffer. La réaction de Saga ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il se cramponna à son partenaire en lui prenant une poignée de cheveux qu'il maltraitait avec délice. Il regardait la bouche de Camus aller et venir de plus en plus profondément sur son sexe. Cette vision affolante le renversait comme à chaque fois. Le français s'exprimait lui aussi par des soupirs, des gémissements faibles, il augmentait sa cadence au rythme des impulsions de son partenaire qui se mouvait dans sa bouche.

Avant de se répandre et casser son plaisir, Saga repoussa Camus franchement, le releva en lui tirant les cheveux et le plaqua contre le mur.

— Tu voulais que je te prenne comme ça tout à l'heure ? Tu es toujours partant ? demanda le Gémeau en l'acculant contre le mur.

— Oui… Dépêches-toi.

Sans échanger un mot de plus, le bleuté écarta les fesses rondes pour s'engouffrer lentement en appréciant toutes les secondes. Autant son désir fut exacerbé, autant son application fut douce, il prit possession du corps de Camus dans un mouvement lent et calculé. Puis d'une petite impulsion il s'enfonça au fond pour le posséder totalement. Mains appuyées sur la croupe du Verseau, Saga entamait ses vas et viens dans des déhanchements suaves et contrôlés. Camus exprimait son plaisir sans pudeur dans des cris rauques et longs, ce qui aiguisa les sens de son partenaire. Saga se sentait aspiré par cet écrin de velours, plus rien ne comptait autour de lui, seul cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec son amant l'envahissait. Camus était étroit, très étroit, ce qui avait pour effet d'augmenter l'impact que provoquait la virilité de Saga dans ses chairs. Au fur et à mesure de ses coups de rein, il sentait Camus se contracter toujours plus, pour l'emprisonner à son plaisir. Saga savourait de toucher les fesses blanches de son partenaire inlassablement. Il fut rappelé à la réalité quand il entendit le Verseau lui dire que l'orgasme arrivait et qu'il sentit des soubresauts parcourir le corps de Camus. Cette onde de choc décupla son propre plaisir, ne pouvant se retenir plus, il se répandit dans l'intimité chaude de son amant.

A bout de souffle, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance, Saga se permit de déposer un baiser sur l'épaule nue de Camus.

— Alors ? Suffisamment torride à ton goût ? demanda le Gémeau se souvenant de précédente conversation.

— Hum ! Je t'accorde un huit, nargua le français après une moue de réflexion.

— Huit ! Bon ce n'est pas un score parfait mais c'est déjà pas mal.

— Sur vingt ! ajouta le Verseau les yeux pétillants de malice.

— Quoi ! Huit sur vingt ? Non, impossible ! Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il est si bon que ça ton scorpion !

A l'évocation de son ancien amour, Camus eut l'horrible l'impression d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur et même de centaines de coups tant la souffrance était vive. Il ramena ses jambes devant lui et y posa la tête entre ses bras. Dans son esprit vide un seul nom résonnait douloureusement : Milo. Tout son cosmos irradiait des éclats de son cœur brisé. Saga le ressentait dans chaque fibre de son être et se sentit terriblement coupable de la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre. Il caressa tendrement la joue du Verseau.

— Excuse-moi Camus, je n'aurais pas dû...

— Ce n'est rien, c'est fini et il faut que je m'y fasse, c'est tout.

Le chevalier des glaces regardait maintenant avec inquiétude son collègue du troisième qui arborait un petit sourire sadique.

— Huit sur vingt ! Renchérit le Gémeau faussement vexé. J'espérais ne pas en arriver là, mais il va me falloir du renfort !

— Comment ça du renfort ?

— Bah oui ! A deux on parviendra bien à faire fondre la glace et réveiller le volcan. Kanon, j'ai...

— Non, non c'est bon ! Je te rajoute dix points.

— Hum ! Dix-huit c'est mieux. Voyons si je peux atteindre le vingt… taquina Saga en le renversant pour le pénétrer à nouveau.

C'était reparti pour un second round où le Gémeau comptait bien faire oublier au Verseau l'agonie de son cœur.

OoOoO

Quelques mois s'écoulèrent depuis la venue de Thanatos et Athéna constatait avec plaisir que de nouveaux couples se formaient. Les relations entre Saga et Kanon semblaient s'être sensiblement s'amélioré Les chevaliers ressuscités par celui-ci semblaient avoir moins de difficulté à se réadapter à leur nouvelle vie. La visite du dieu de la Mort ayant soulevé quelques inquiétudes, le Grand Pope imposa un planning d'entraînements et de patrouilles ayant pour objectif caché de ressouder l'élite de la chevalerie. Après quelques débuts difficiles, cela semblait fonctionner. Tout comme semblait fonctionner cette nouvelle paix. Les jumeaux divins tenaient leurs promesses, Shaka pouvait circuler aux Enfers sans être inquiété et constater ainsi que tout allait bien.

Seul bémol, Hypnos avoua au chevalier de la Vierge avoir menti aux spectres quant à la présence d'Hadès souffrant. Il affirmait que c'était pour soutenir le moral et la fidélité des troupes, pour le bien de la paix. Ce mensonge inquiéta Shion et Athéna dans un premier temps. A qui les dieux mentaient-ils réellement ? Mais Shaka fut formel. Il ne décela aucune trace, aussi infime soit-elle, de la présence d'Hadès et c'était bel et bien les cosmos des dieux jumeaux qui emplissaient les Enfers et y œuvraient. Le Grand Pope décréta finalement qu'après tout c'était leur problème. Ainsi Hypnos et Thanatos jouaient la transparence avec le Sanctuaire, une nouvelle ère voyait le jour.

(_suite_...)

* * *

Hello,

Nous espérons que vous adhérez toujours à cette fic… Oui ou Non ?

Si oui nous continuerons à la poster.

Si non nous continuerons à la poster mais nous enverrons les jumeaux en personne pour vous tirer les oreilles derrière votre écran. Nous en avons les pouvoirs.

Faites attention Hypnos pourrait enlever sa toge sur un malentendu…

Trêve de plaisanterie, place aux explications.

Nous alternerons les chapitres Enfers-Sanctuaire pour voir l'avancée des choses des deux côtés. Cela présente l'avantage de voir le plan des jumeaux se mettre en place petit à petit. Donc comme vous l'aurez deviné, le chapitre trois se passera aux Enfers et il sera… Mama mia ! Rating MAA carrément…

Dark Touquizzy & Sadik Catigrin

PS : pardon Hadès on t'aime bien tu sais.


	3. Outrages et confusion

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Nous publions ce nouveau chapitre qui a été long à venir. C'est entièrement ma faute (dixit Catigrin), pour le poster il fallait que j'avance sur le numéro cinq et j'ai trainé.

Touquizzy me rappelait à l'ordre parfois.

Merci d'avoir patienté.

RaR :

_Adaelion_ : merci pour ta review, nous espérons que tu veuilles toujours lire la suite… Peut être le découvriras-tu : la vraie raison qui pousse les jumeaux à faire ce qu'ils font.

_Silenceloy_ : la suite arrive de suite, nous ne pensions pas qu'elle était attendue :) et merci pour ton commentaire.

Nous vous laissons découvrir par vous-même ce qu'il va arriver dans la suite des malheurs d'Hadès.

Bonne lecture,

Touquizzy & Catigrin.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Outrages et confusion**

A chaque fois que Thanatos revenait du Sanctuaire d'Athéna – après avoir parlementé sur diverses choses – il était dans un état de rage incontrôlable. Devoir minauder devant ces exécrables humains le révulsait au plus haut point. Il contrôlait son envie de meurtre en se retenant de ne pas décapiter la déesse elle-même, ou de la transpercer avec son maudit sceptre ! Et ne parlons pas de son Pope qui le regardait de haut, toujours avec un air suspicieux. Ce vieux débris, il rêvait de l'éclater en milles morceaux et d'encastrer ses restes dans le marbre du palais…

S'adresser à des humains sonnait comme une souillure pour lui. Jamais ô grand jamais durant tous ces millénaires il dût faire une telle chose. Caché derrière Hadès il ne tenait pas ce rôle. Mais maintenant qu'il avait pris la direction des Enfers avec son frère, il devait assumer ce nouveau statut.

Le dieu de la Mort, encore furibond longea les couloirs de la Giudecca d'un pas pressé. Il croisa Akira du Garuda sur son passage qui lui fit une révérence, mais emporté dans son élan le dieu noir le bouscula sans ménagement en l'ignorant. Il arriva dans la salle du trône où personne ne résidait. Où était passé encore Hypnos ? Il intensifia son cosmos pour le repérer. Ce dernier se trouvait dans un des salons privés du palais. Il le rejoignit.

Hypnos se prélassait sur une méridienne entouré de nymphes qui l'admiraient ou lui apportaient quelques collations. Son frère tonna.

— C'est à _ça_ que tu passes ton temps pendant que moi je m'éreinte sur la Terre !? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire !?

— Mon cher frère, inutile de t'emporter voyons… Tout suit son cours, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

— Et elles !

Il désigna les nymphes agglutinées autour de son jumeau.

— Peux-tu me dire ce qu'elles font ici ? Elles ne doivent pas quitter Elysion ! Tu es inconscient ma parole !?

Hypnos leur fit un signe de la main pour leur dire de partir.

— Certes. J'ai besoin de compagnie quand tu pars… Je me contente de les amener ici le temps de ton absence, elles retournent à Elysion après… Cesse de te soucier de détails comme cela, ce n'est pas grave en soit.

— Pas grave !? Pas grave ! Mais Hypnos ! L'équilibre fragile entre ces deux royaumes ne perdurera pas si tu fais n'importe quoi ! Tout ce qui se trouve dans le royaume des Cieux ne doit pas quitter ses frontières ! Promets-moi de ne plus les faire venir !

— Je te le promets. Mais alors je vais faire quoi pendant tes départs ? Il faut que je m'occupe…

— Tu n'as qu'à appeler des servantes, ou les juges. Ils nous sont dévoués totalement.

— Des servantes…

Hypnos prit un air dégouté à cette remarque.

— Les juges… Ils sont plutôt appétissants il est vrai… Je vais convoquer Nikodim, bonne idée…

— Après !

— Après quoi ?

— Après notre petite séance avec sa majesté délabrée… J'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un, à moins que tu ne te proposes cher frère ?

Dans un soupir las Hypnos rétorqua.

— Bien, si cela peut te faire plaisir… Allons rendre visite à notre cher invité.

* * *

Les dieux jumeaux entrèrent en trombe dans la prison où se tenait captif leur « souris ». Sans ménagement Thanatos poussa la porte en fer tellement fort qu'elle se cogna contre les barreaux, se qui fit vibrer la cage entière.

Hadès assis les genoux repliés sous son menton fut sorti de sa torpeur par le bruit fracassant et l'intrusion de ses persécuteurs. Il n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour deviner les canines transpercer des lèvres fines de ses anciens dieux. Thanatos s'approcha rapidement et prit les cheveux du monarque destitué d'une poigne ferme. Ils ne lui avouèrent pas la raison d'un tel renversement, Hadès restait avec ses questions et ses doutes. Dans un mouvement de protection et pour atténuer la douleur de la suspension qu'il subissait, Hadès s'agrippa aux avant bras de Thanatos.

— Pauvre Hadès… Décidément tu fais de plus en plus pitié… Tu n'arrives même plus au stade d'humain. C'est pire que ça… On dirait une pauvre larve attendant qu'on le nourrisse ou qu'on le remplisse. Tu ne mérites même plus de vivre. Enfin, tu nous divertis c'est déjà pas mal.

Hypnos s'approcha plus lentement avec sa distinction indéniable. Il soutint le menton de son ancien dieu pour qu'il le regarde. Malgré la crasse qui recouvrait sa peau, les yeux d'Hadès exprimaient continuellement cette rage indicible, tenace. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le faire plier. Il bravait les brimades et les humiliations.

— Tut tut tut… Chut petit animal, calmes-toi…

Le blond passa sa main d'une caresse douce dans la chevelure emmêlée du souverain déchu.

— Petite chose apeurée… Petite chose à notre merci… Que voudrais-tu que l'on te fasse aujourd'hui ? Hein ? Tu as le droit exceptionnel de choisir ton supplice… Je suis clément vois-tu. Alors nous t'écoutons.

Pour toute réponse le captif lui cracha à la figure.

Hypnos s'essuya avec un mouchoir en réprimant un soupir.

— Sale misérable je vais t'apprendre ! cracha Thanatos.

Son frère l'interrompit en le stoppant dans son élan, son bras se levait menaçant. Il le regarda en lui faisant comprendre quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se parler, leurs cosmos à l'unisson ne formaient qu'une entité. Sans s'y attendre Hypnos abattit sa main sur la joue d'Hadès, lui laissant une marque cuisante qui retentit dans la pièce vide. Il posa ses mains autour de son crâne et prononça comme trop souvent.

_— __Encounter Another Field_.

Tout se brouilla autour de lui, Hadès se retrouvait dans l'une de ses prisons. Dans la sixième pour être précis, il reconnut la deuxième vallée avec ses forêts lugubres. Des cris perçants lui parvinrent, il pensa à des damnés. En s'avançant plus près de la source de ces bruits il se stoppa complètement abasourdi devant le spectacle qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Minos attaché à un arbre, le corps dénudé recouvert de lacérations hurlait de douleur. En face de lui se dressait un feu avec plusieurs tisons et autres objets posés à même le sol. Il était entouré de trois spectres dont les visages se dérobaient à sa vue de par des grandes capuches ramenés sur eux. Ils s'amusaient à torturer son vénérable juge, inlassablement. Un d'entre eux s'approcha de Minos avec un tison et le posa sur sa peau laiteuse. Le Griffon contracta ses muscles, releva sa tête en laissant s'échapper un cri de douleur, abominable pour les oreilles d'Hadès. Puis, épuisé il la baissa comme un pantin désarticulé.

Hadès courut jusqu'à cette place pour les stopper, il criait de le laisser tranquille. Seulement sa progression fut barrée par une sorte de mur invisible. Il ne pouvait accéder à l'arbre auquel Minos était enchainé. Il ne put supporter plus la vision de son juge souffrant. Il voulut chercher ses spectres pour s'informer mais il atterrit dans la première vallée, devant le lac de sang bouillonnant. Là, approximativement le même spectacle. Sauf que le juge supplicié se trouvait être Rhadamanthe. Il était suspendu au-dessus du lac par un système de poulie et de chaines actionnées par un spectre cagoulé. Son corps meurtri, à moitié rongé par la lave se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il était plongé dans le magma en ébullition. Lui n'eut plus la force de crier, on aurait dit qu'il était déjà mort. Mort ou évanoui. Son châtiment devait être le pire de tous, car inlassablement les spectres le plongeaient pour le remonter encore plus délabré que précédemment. Ils attendaient peut être qu'il ne reste plus que les os du juge pour arrêter leur torture…

Hadès tomba à genou, se prit la tête entre ses mains et hurla de peine. Voir son premier juge dans un tel état le secoua de tout son être. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à eux ? Il s'inquiéta pour Eaque, seulement en une fraction de seconde il reprit conscience au beau milieu de sa cage, entouré de ses bourreaux personnels.

Les petits yeux teigneux d'Hypnos le fixaient méchamment. Il lui apprit.

— Tu vois ce que tes juges subissent ? Ce ne sont pas de simples visions, c'est ce qu'ils vivent tous les jours depuis leur résurrection… A cause de toi, tes chers petits juges souffrent milles tourments et ce, pour le restant de leur réincarnation.

— Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi leur faire subir ces atrocités ? Où est Eaque ?

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard puis rirent de leurs petits rires mesquins. Hadès insista.

— Où est Eaque !? Répondez-moi à la fin ! Que voulez-vous ?

Les dieux complémentaires se gardaient bien d'avouer à leur majesté que les âmes de ses anciens juges reposaient dans le monde des rêves gouverné par Morphée, là où reposent les rois et les héros. Ils se délectaient d'infliger de telles tortures psychologiques en faisant croire à Hadès qu'ils contrôlaient la vie de ses défunts juges. Thanatos consentit à lui donner une explication.

— Hadès… La seule chose que l'on souhaite, c'est de te garder avec nous pour l'éternité… C'est de jouer avec toi tous les jours et quand bon nous chante…

— Mais… Vous voulez diriger les Enfers ? C'est ça ? C'est bien ça votre but ? Relâchez-moi, garder ce royaume si vous le voulez tant et libérer mes juges !

— Tu n'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que se soit… Désolé de te décevoir, mais la seule chose qui nous importe c'est de te rabattre ton caquet… De s'amuser avec toi, tu es un formidable jouet entre nos mains… Le plus distrayant de tous.

Hypnos intervint.

— Viens, nous en avons assez pour le moment. Nous reprendrons demain, ou peut être tout à l'heure. Tu as assez joué.

Thanatos lâcha sa prise et fit tomber son prisonnier au sol, ils partirent sous les reproches du dieu de la Mort qui aurait voulu prolonger cette séance.

OoOoO

Nikodim du Griffon présidait les jugements du deuxième tribunal en compagnie de Rune son procureur. Ce dernier s'habituait encore mal à la présence de ce nouveau juge, il regrettait Minos. Parce que les deux spectres se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts, pas de blablas inutiles avec le norvégien. Le Balrog savait ce qu'il avait à faire et Minos ne vérifiait jamais son travail, lui vouant une confiance absolue. Ils ne se parlaient pas pour rien, juste pour les nouvelles tâches ou missions difficiles. Rune pouvait prendre le relais sans problème mais ça, c'était avant…

Maintenant que le russe avait investi son nouveau statut de juge en titre, le procureur se voyait brimer dans son travail. Comme un vulgaire bleu arrivant sur le tard. Rune ne l'admettait pas. Il recevait continuellement des ordres ou des indications le troublant dans l'avancement de ses dossiers. Nikodim était d'une exigence encore plus retorde que Rune et Minos réunis, frisant l'excès de zèle ; ce qui excédait tout le monde. Le Griffon changea même l'ordre de classement des papiers de l'ancien juge, mettant le chaos dans son bureau.

Pour conclure, il ne faisait pas encore l'unanimité au sein de ses troupes. Mais le respect se gagne avec le temps et les combats menés.

La matinée s'achevait quand Cheshire – coursier personnel de messires les dieux – entra sans frapper dans la salle d'audience. Ses yeux de félins se pourfendirent d'une ligne horizontale pour traduire son contentement. Il savait pertinemment le but de la convocation du juge, celle qui allait lui annoncer… Le chat se réjouissait du futur festin qu'il dégusterait.

Il se courba dans une position exagérée en posant son bras droit sur sa poitrine et en élevant l'autre dans un mouvement aérien.

— Messire Nikodim, veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre mais sa majesté Hypnos souhaiterait que vous le rejoignez immédiatement dans ses appartements privés…

Le juge ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de mettre en ordre les derniers rapports. Puis se leva et lança sans un regard pour Rune.

— Je compte sur toi pour prendre le relais en mon absence. Tu noteras tout ce qui se passera ici, avec les identités des âmes se présentant devant toi… Puis tu détailleras les sentences données là sur ce cahier. Tu m'as compris Rune ? Je vérifierai tout en rentrant pour ne pas laisser passer d'erreur.

— Oui messire j'ai assimilé vos consignes, elles sont claires.

Les deux spectres partirent en laissant l'étoile de l'Excellence à ses ruminations.

* * *

Cheshire accompagna Nikodim jusqu'aux portes des appartements privés du nouveau dirigeant des Enfers. Le juge entra et scruta la pièce entièrement. Que de faste dans cette suite somptueuse, tout y était décoré avec raffinement. D'immenses tentures dans les tons de pourpre ou de violine s'accrochaient aux murs. Une cheminée en pierre de lave s'encastrait dans le mur avoisinant à la chambre, au dessus un grand tableau horizontal représentait une scène des Enfers. On y voyait les damnés se faire torturer et précipiter dans les flammes. Les meubles semblaient de style français, prédominant une époque Renaissance. Des dorures agrémentaient les contours des plafonds et des encadrements de porte, ce qui contrastait avec la couleur noir des murs. Une ambiance sombre mais luxueuse, rien n'était trop beau pour les nouveaux souverains.

D'ailleurs le dieu du Sommeil sortit de la chambre pour entrer dans son salon vêtu d'un simple peignoir en velours rouge, brodés de divers motifs fins. Un verre à la main il s'assit avec distinction sur une méridienne près de la cheminée. Ses yeux mordorés détaillèrent la silhouette élancée du russe. Nikodim était présentement aussi grand que son prédécesseur, avec une petite différence concernant sa musculature. Ce nouveau spectre en possédait une plus développée que l'ancien. Son visage longiligne s'accordait avec le reste, sa longue chevelure platinée lui descendait en bas de son dos, ses yeux grège presque translucides paraissaient froids. Cependant une lueur de malveillance s'y nichait en permanence, ce qui éveillait l'intérêt d'Hypnos. Ce juge similaire à une statue de cire l'intriguait pour le peu de temps qu'il lui accorderait.

— Alors, dis-moi Nikodim, te fais-tu à tes nouvelles fonctions ? demanda le souverain en sirotant son verre de vin.

— Oui majesté, j'applique les lois des Enfers avec rigueur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends tout sous mon contrôle.

L'accent guttural terriblement masculin du russe éveilla l'attention de dieu.

— Es-tu heureux de te trouver parmi nous ?

— Je suis entièrement reconnaissant de la vie que vous m'offrez majesté, répondit le Griffon en s'inclinant.

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, Hypnos lui indiqua de venir le rejoindre. Ce que fit le juge s'en se le faire répéter, il s'agenouilla devant son souverain, tête baissée. Le dieu blond passa ses doigts ténus dans la chevelure flavescente, la lissant au passage. Il le flattait un peu comme on caresse un chien.

— J'aime que mes sujets soient dociles envers moi… C'est bien Nikodim, tu fais ma fierté. Pour le moment. Si tu veux me faire plaisir, contente-moi sans jamais rien me refuser.

Hypnos défit son peignoir le laissant ouvert pour que son juge ait accès à son corps. Sa tête reposa en arrière contre le dossier du meuble tandis que le russe satisfaisait son monarque. Quand il fut au bout du plaisir, Hypnos agrippa les cheveux du Griffon pour lui signifier son intention de changer d'angle d'attaque. Il se leva en même temps qu'il tenait son sujet par les cheveux, puis l'amena devant la grande table à l'autre bout de la suite – celle réservée pour ses repas. Il lui ordonna de se déshabiller puis d'un mouvement brusque Hypnos plaqua son sujet contre la table, ventre contre elle. Debout derrière lui, le dieu du Sommeil caressait son dos doucement, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de cette peau froide. Froide et plus rêche que celle de ses nymphes, mais horriblement plus attirante. Sans crier gare Hypnos s'enfonça dans la partie charnelle de Nikodim, le malmenant de ses coups de reins. Ce dernier ne put retenir ses cris qui s'échappèrent du fond de sa gorge. L'intensité des ébats du dieu était réellement intenable, la brutalité de maintenant détonnait avec la douceur de tantôt.

Le corps du Griffon butait contre le rebord du meuble, lui provoquant une douleur accrue au niveau de son bas ventre. Le bois s'enfonçait dans ses abdominaux au même rythme effréné que la hampe divine. Dans le même temps Hypnos l'obligeait à se plier en tirant sur ses cheveux lumineux. Lui en tirait un maximum de satisfaction. Prendre un juge aussi puissant comme une vulgaire soubrette le ravissait pleinement, finalement il n'avait pas plus de considération pour lui que pour d'autres de ses subordonnés. Tous ne représentaient que des amusements. Il se délectait de son nouveau statut, décidément depuis qu'ils avaient eus cette idée de renversement, les deux frères se divertissaient cent fois plus qu'à Elysion coupés du monde.

La divinité se pencha sur le dos de Nikodim pour lui susurrer des paroles humiliantes.

— Crie pour moi, je sais que tu aimes ça… Petit moineau… Je te déplumerai jusqu'à l'os mon beau.

Une fois son trop plein de désir vidé, Hypnos abandonna son invité à moitié inerte sur le tapis du salon, tandis qu'il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Il ordonna à deux serviteurs de débarrasser le corps endoloris de son juge car il jurait avec la décoration de sa suite.

Nikodim fut reconduit sans ménagement dans son palais.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans sa cellule, Hadès se posait milles questions. Il n'avait plus du tout de point de repère concernant les heures et les jours qui défilaient. Ses perceptions du monde extérieur étaient brouillées par les manigances des jumeaux. Le dieu déchu se voyait affaibli au fil des semaines, ne parvenant plus à trouver le sommeil car ses persécuteurs venaient le déranger de jour comme de nuit. Ses maigres rations ne lui permettaient pas de reprendre des forces, pareil pour l'eau. Il ne buvait pas comme il le fallait, son corps se déshydratait dangereusement. Son cœur ralentissait car il devait puiser dans ses réserves pour pulser et disperser l'oxygène dans ses organes. Sa tête le tournait, par moment il tombait dans les vapes en se réveillant des heures après. Ses muscles asséchés criaient sa douleur, les tiraillements de ne le quittaient pas.

Pour assombrir ce tableau déjà bien noir, il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour ses spectres et ses juges. Il croyait selon les dires des jumeaux que ceux-ci se faisaient torturer inlassablement par sa seule faute. Coupable, Hadès angoissait pour eux. La vision des supplices subis revenaient dans sa mémoire. Rhadamanthe… Que devenait-il ? Avait-il trépassé ? Et Eaque ? Personne ne lui apprit où il se trouvait et ce qu'il subissait comme tourment… De surcroit, il ne parvenait pas à sonder le cosmos de ses soldats. Rien, le vide. On pouvait affirmer qu'il était coupé de tout, ce qui rendait son calvaire encore plus atroce. Sans savoir ce qui se tramait au sein de son royaume, il s'inquiétait pour ses soldats. Comment la nouvelle organisation se passait-elle ? Thanatos et Hypnos abusaient-ils de leurs pouvoirs pour contraindre par la force ses sujets ? Que préparaient-ils à la surface de la Terre ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses interrogations par l'entrée fracassante du dieu de la Mort qui le visitait une fois de plus. A sa plus grande surprise il vint seul. Curieux…

Thanatos entra dans la cage d'acier et ferma la porte. Il se posta au milieu de la place en examinant l'œil moqueur son ancien monarque.

— Hadès, Hadès, Hadès… Tu me donnerais presque envie de pleurer si je ressentais quelque sentiment humain… Heureusement pour moi je ne suis pas capable de me perdre dans ce flot pitoyable que les mortels appellent _sentiments_. C'est pour les êtres faibles tels que toi mon pauvre roi déchu… Tu restes beau malgré ta déchéance, tu fais tout pour attirer mon attention non ?

— Que veux-tu insinuer Thanatos ? Exprimes-toi, ne pratique pas les faux semblants et les paroles évasives. Dis ce que tu as à dire, point.

— Même sans titre tu persistes dans ta manie de donner des ordres… Il faut enrayer ça le plus vite possible. Je disais que tu fais tout pour m'aguicher. J'ai le bonheur de t'apprendre que cela fonctionne parce que j'ai une furieuse envie de te faire mal.

Hadès baissa la tête et soupira de lassitude.

— Thanatos, je ne te connaissais pas aussi déviant… Tu m'horripiles de plus en plus… Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ignorer votre vraie nature à toi et à ton frère ?

— Tout simplement parce que tu es simplet et si facilement influençable mon pauvre Hadès. Nous pouvons tout te faire croire… Comme à ton demeuré de frère… Ce ridicule souverain des profondeurs tombe en ruine autant que ses épaves… Je m'y suis rendu il y a quelques semaines. Il a tout gobé, quel naïf. Tout le monde pense que tu dors tranquillement à Elysion dans ton temple pour te régénérer. Et le plan n'a pas été entièrement mis en œuvre, le plus beau reste à venir… Hadès, tu contempleras ta propre décrépitude de l'intérieur… Tu assisteras à tout, j'y veillerai personnellement.

— Que veux-tu insinuer par le reste du plan ? Qu'avez-vous prévus encore ?

— Rien qui ne te concerne pour le moment… La seule chose que je peux te dire, tiens je vais te donner des indices… Tu pourras réfléchir à ça… Ecoute bien : Sanctuaire et Athéna. Voilà, cela te donneras une occupation. Maintenant à nous deux, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, ma majesté délabrée…

Le dieu noir s'avança tandis qu'Hadès se releva et recula. Il pressentait que les choses allaient se corser dorénavant. Sans la présence de son frère pour canaliser ses humeurs, Thanatos était capable du pire… Ce dernier le plaqua contre les barreaux qui imprimèrent leurs marques dans le dos du dieu des Enfers. D'un coup, la tunique en lambeaux du souverain destitué se vit arrachée par la force de Thanatos, dévoilant ainsi son corps meurtri nu et à la vue de son bourreau. Bourreau qui passa sa langue sur ses lèvres marquant sa concupiscence. Ses prunelles pétroles brillèrent d'un éclat de démence.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de vêtement, tu es à notre merci, reste donc comme ça. Ca te suffira, après tout tu ne représentes plus rien puisque tu n'es plus rien !

— Espèce de cinglé. Tu es vraiment pathétique Thanatos, moi qui vous donnais ma totale confiance et mon amour. Voilà ce que vous en faites… Tu le paieras crois-moi, je n'accorderais aucune miséricorde pour des traîtres tels que vous !

Le dieu noir s'esclaffa emporté dans sa folie.

— Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu veux nous faire quoi, nous t'avons privé de tes pouvoirs… Ici tu ne peux rien tenter. Je dois te rappeler que notre sceau les barre ? Tu écoutes au moins lorsqu'on te parle ?

Thanatos se plaqua contre le corps de son détenu en palpant ses formes amaigries, le prenant sous les fesses. Sa bouche se logea dans le creux du cou pour en prendre possession avec une morsure violente. Hadès rassembla ses forces pour le repousser et lui asséner un coup de poing dans la figure. L'œil mauvais il cria.

— Ne t'avise pas de me toucher, tu me débectes !

Le dieu noir porta sa main sur sa bouche pour canaliser la douleur ressentie.

— Comment oses-tu ? Tu signes ton arrêt de mort mon pauvre roi sans couronne. Attends-moi je reviens.

Le ton de sa voix était trop calme pour la tempête qui suivrait, Hadès s'en persuada. Son geôlier partit sans montrer sa fureur grandissante.

OoOoO

L'attente se révélait plus intenable que la torture en elle-même. Elle laissait tout le loisir au dieu humilié de cogiter sur ses futurs sévisses, ne sachant jamais à l'avance quelle forme ils prendront…

Il se recroquevilla sur lui quand il entendit des bruits de pas venir en sa direction. Instinctivement Hadès adoptait une attitude de soumis, de petit animal apeuré. Les jumeaux arrivaient insidieusement à ensevelir sa part de fierté et d'humanité sans que le monarque ne le vit.

Une tête s'approcha des barreaux et une voix douce qui n'appartenait pas à un des jumeaux retentit.

— Tenez, je vous apporte votre repas.

Hadès releva la tête pour découvrir un nouveau spectre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Akira du Garuda lui apportait de quoi le nourrir. Le juge venait quelques fois pour ses tâches de « nourrissage et de décrassage » comme les nommaient les nouveaux souverains.

Cet individu remplaçait le disparu Eaque. Le japonais avait le teint safrané des habitants de sa patrie, une peau tannée qui tranchait avec les autres d'une blancheur à faire peur. Akira ne possédait pas une stature imposante, il était plus petit que Nikodim. Il portait les cheveux mi-long jusqu'aux épaules d'une couleur bleu comme la nuit, presque noir. Ses traits fins sublimaient son visage à l'ovale parfait, son nez aquilin rehaussait cette impression de finesse. Ses yeux en amande renfermaient deux perles olive tirant sur le brun, une multitude de nuances vivaient dans celles-ci.

Son apparence calme dissimulait sa nature de juge, le jeune homme passa le plateau repas par la petite porte confectionnée pour cet usage.

— Mangez un peu.

— Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de moi ? Sais-tu qui je suis ?

— Oui, vous êtes Hadès, celui qui a été emporté par sa folie destructrice et qui a fait sombrer le Royaume des Morts.

— Comment ? C'est ce que les jumeaux vous ont dis ? Dis m'en plus.

— Je n'ai pas à vous répondre. Ses majestés Thanatos et Hypnos nous interdisent de vous adressez la parole… Je suis déjà entrain de leur désobéir.

Hadès n'en revenait pas de l'embrigadement subit de la part des jumeaux. Ils réussirent à laver le cerveau de bons nombres de ses soldats, à fortiori les nouveaux juges.

— Tu ne risques rien, je te demande juste de m'apprendre ce qu'ils vous ont dis sur moi c'est tout. Tu n'as donc pas de libre arbitre ? Eaque au moins résonnait par lui-même…

— Eh bien, vous avez voulu dévaster la planète dans une éclipse totale, réduisant les humains en cadavres pour assoir votre pouvoir sur tous les êtres vivants… Messires Thanatos et Hypnos ont essayés de vous raisonner mais n'y sont pas parvenus… Maintenant ils reprennent la direction de ce royaume en signant le traité de Paix avec les autres divinités pour que la vie perdure et l'équilibre de tous les mondes… Grâce à eux, les Enfers sont reconstruits plus forts que jamais. Comme vos anciens juges vous ont suivis dans votre démence, ils sont condamnés à vivre des tortures jusqu'à l'infini…

Hadès secoua la tête en guise de résignation, ces nouveaux juges ne valaient rien et n'égalaient pas les anciens. Il le regarda s'en aller sans dire un mot de plus. Ces pauvres pantins ne servaient que de faire valoir en exécutant tous les ordres des dieux jumeaux sans poser de questions, sans réfléchir par eux-mêmes. A peine manga t-il sa bouillie épaisse que la porte se rouvrit dans un geste plus agressif qu'Akira ne l'avait fait. Sans lever la tête, le dieu des Enfers reconnut Thanatos qui revenait à la charge, munit de petites réjouissances pour sa séance quotidienne…

* * *

Avec sa force mentale le brun entrava les mouvements de son captif en le collant bras et jambes écartées contre les barres d'acier, une sorte de restriction. Toujours nu et à sa merci, Hadès rageait en silence en envoyant à son opposant des éclairs provenant de ses prunelles agitées.

— Inutile de m'envoyer ce regard là mon petit roi… Tu ne m'impressionnes aucunement…

Thanatos prit un instrument dans ses mains, le fit tournoyer devant son visage en le montrant bien à son prisonnier.

— J'ai trouvé _ça_ dans les cachots de la sixième prison… Fort intéressant… Je soupçonne Minos de s'en être servi sur les âmes mais bon, cela appartient au passé n'est-ce pas ? Nous devons nous tourner vers l'avenir… Penses-tu encore à lui ?

— A qui ?

— Ne joues pas avec moi… Je parle de Minos bien sûr, comme le reste de tes troupes…

Le visage de la déité reboutée blêmit à la vue de l'instrument purement de torture qui se dressait devant lui. Une pince terminée de crochets retournés comme des dents composait l'objet.

— Ceci est une araignée espagnole mais je me doute que tu en connaisses son usage… ricana le dieu de la Mort. Je t'en fais grâce pour l'instant… Amusons-nous autrement veux-tu ? Nous allons vérifier quel degré de douleur tu peux supporter… Commençons doucement.

Sans laisser le temps à Hadès de s'inquiéter de la prochaine « arme » qu'il prendrait, Thanatos se saisit d'une pince tenaille et aussitôt arracha un ongle au supplicié. Le pauvre Hadès cria de douleur, même s'il fut un dieu il ressentait le mal autant que n'importe quel être constitué de chair et de sang de ce bas monde. Cet acte lui prit les tripes littéralement, une douleur horriblement aigue le transperça de part en part, le cœur au bord des lèvres il essaya de reprendre son souffle.

— Et bien, c'est tout ce que tu parviens à supporter ? Tu me déçois. Recommençons pour voir.

Cette fois-ci Thanatos écrasa une phalange avec l'objet contre la barre. Hadès releva la tête pour s'extirper de ce supplice.

— Allons mon beau roi, je n'y vais pas fort pour l'instant… Prends sur toi ou supplie-moi. Implore-moi, couches-toi devant moi.

— Jamais ! cria Hadès dans un râle.

— Tu m'en vois navré. Je suis forcé d'augmenter l'intensité de ce petit divertissement.

Le dieu de la Mort se recula d'un ou deux pas puis se concentra. Son cosmos s'intensifia, il chauffait les barreaux de la cage à blanc en utilisant son pouvoir. La chaleur augmentait progressivement procurant de prime abord une source bienfaitrice pour les muscles du dieu des Enfers. Qui se transforma assez rapidement en nouveau châtiment, cette chaleur se transforma en brûlure. Elle cuit les chairs tendres d'Hadès qui se contorsionnait pour trouver une position de repos. Inefficace car sa peau brûlait sous les barreaux de sa cage. Tout son dos n'était plus que plaie cuisante, l'odeur abominable des chairs consumées se répandait dans l'air, ce qui obligea Thanatos à passer sa main devant son nez pour en atténuer les effets.

Hadès exultait sa souffrance en se déversant en cris perçants. Enfin le dieu noir avait ce qu'il désirait : voir son ancienne déité réduis à l'état d'épave, geignant de douleur.

Il prit une pince dont il chauffa les extrémités pareillement et la plaqua sur le torse de sa souris. Hadès haletait, son faciès changea pour un rictus d'agonie, ses traits se déformèrent sous la torture. Et toujours ce tison qui le piquait à tous les endroits découverts de son corps. A plus il criait, à plus Thanatos maximisait ses corrections. Son état d'énervement passé se transforma en jouissance à faire souffrir. Hadès était devenu son prisonnier préféré, il n'abandonnerait pas son nouveau jouet de sitôt. Au bout d'un certain temps le tortionnaire abaissa sa restriction, sa souris tomba au sol. Les rayures carmines parsemaient son dos, il ne parvenait plus à bouger ni rester allongé. Ses plaies le rongeaient ni plus ni moins, tiraillant encore plus sur ses muscles et tendons.

— Tu vois, tu y es arrivé à te courber devant moi. Regarde-moi ça, tu es tout crasseux. C'est dégoutant. Je vais remédier à ça… Cheshire viens ici !

— Oui majesté je suis à vos ordres…

— Apporte-moi des sceaux et bassines d'eau… Comme d'habitude.

— Tout de suite votre majesté sombre…

Le spectre partit aussitôt en obéissant bien gentiment à son nouveau dirigeant.

Hadès ne put se relever toujours étendu à plat ventre sur le sol de sa cage sous les rires moqueurs de son ancien protégé. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre, malgré son orgueil affiché il redoutait de plus en plus la suite des évènements. Ses séances particulières le traumatisait chaque jour un peu plus et l'enfonçait dans des émotions diverses. Oui c'était un dieu, même encore à l'heure actuelle pourtant il ressentait tous les sentiments que les humains connaissaient. Le mal également, son corps n'était pas insensible, alors il subissait comme il le pouvait ces agressions. Sa peur croissait de jour en jour, quelque fois il tremblait d'anticipation une fois seul dans sa prison. Surtout ne rien montrer devant eux, rester fort et digne. Digne, ce mot ne signifiait rien dorénavant. Les jumeaux veillaient à lui enlever toute part d'humanité et de fierté en l'avilissant continuellement. A présent il restait nu comme un vers, pire qu'un chien qu'on bat. Parce qu'au moins un chien gardait son intégrité physique, il n'était plus question de cette notion avec Hadès.

Le Cait-Sith revint accompagné d'autres serviteurs pour amener des bassines d'eau qu'ils déposèrent près de leur dieu.

Thanatos en prit une qu'il vida sur le corps de sa souris. L'eau glacée figea instantanément Hadès lui coupant la respiration. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, ses poumons ne lui répondaient plus. Il crut suffoquer.

— L'eau froide stoppe la progression de la brûlure à ce qu'on dit… Tu devrais me remercier mon petit roi.

Il recommença en versant cette fois-ci une bassine remplie d'eau bouillante. L'eau ultra chaude déchira la peau rougie, elle s'infiltra dans les plaies provocant une douleur inouïe. Ce qui arracha de longues suppliques au captif. Ses cris ne semblaient plus humains mais animal. Des hurlements épouvantables à vous glacer le sang. A terre, Thanatos prit un nerf de bœuf et en affubla Hadès de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Surtout au niveau du bas de ses reins, il insista sur cette partie parce que la douleur empêcherait Hadès de s'allonger ou de s'assoir dans les jours à venir. De surcroit, cette partie du corps sensible et exposée était une zone stratégique. Le dieu de la Mort descendit pour battre les fesses de son captif, encore une humiliation de plus. Il déposa le bout de sa baguette au bord de l'intimité d'Hadès, la faisant glisser dans une caresse superficielle.

— Et si je te déshonorerais de cette façon… Ca te plairait ?

Au moment où il allait passer à l'action une porte s'ouvrit et une voix familière clama posément mais sévèrement.

— Que fais-tu ? Je t'avais demandé expressément de m'attendre avant chaque punition. Thanatos tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Ca suffit, viens j'ai besoin de toi. Ce chevalier de pacotille revient nous casser les pieds !

Thanatos se retourna pour tomber sur son double s'impatientant.

— De qui tu parles mon cher frère ?

— Je parle de ce chevalier de la Vierge ! Shaka ! Il vient faire sa ronde habituelle. Ce n'est pas le moment de provoquer sa méfiance. Tu retrouveras ton jouet plus tard, mais là j'ai besoin de toi, ajouta Hypnos.

— Bon. Puisqu'il le faut. Je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez de ces stupides humains et surtout de cette Athéna de malheur ! Qu'elle meurt cette gourde sans cervelle !

— Je suis bien de ton avis mais ce n'est que le début. Alors prends sur toi. Sors ton plus beau sourire d'apparat et allons accueillir notre invité.

Le dieu de la Mort souffla, leva la tête au plafond et suivit son frère ainsi que Cheshire leur éternel sous-fifre.

Ils laissèrent Hadès à demi conscient ne discernant plus la réalité du cauchemar.

OoOoO

Dans la salle de réception conçue pour les rencontres diplomatiques Thanatos était installé à côté de son frère, en face de Shaka. Le dieu de la Mort prenait sur lui pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions qui lui dictaient d'éventrer ce satané humain sur la table. Tout en simagrée Hypnos demanda des nouvelles du Sanctuaire. L'hindou lui répondit puis enchaina sur un sujet délicat.

— Je me questionne à propos de votre spectre là… Cheshire… Il ne figure pas sur la liste que vous avez présentés à Athéna… Comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici ?

Le dieu noir réprima un grondement, son frère poursuivit.

— Oh tout simplement, nous ne l'avions pas vu plus tôt. Il tremblait de peur caché derrière un rocher. Nous avons été soulagés de constater qu'un autre spectre soit sain et sauf.

— Ce n'est pas un peu léger comme argument ? s'informa le Saint.

— Pourquoi donc serait-ce léger ? Ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Quand nous avons comptabilisés les spectres restant, Cheshire se trouvait encore porté disparu.

— Et en ce qui concerne Hadès et Pandore… Avez-vous perçus des bribes de leur présence ? Sont-ils toujours introuvables ?

— Malheureusement ils restent toujours introuvables… Les limbes les ont avalés… argumenta Hypnos.

— Pourquoi donner une autre version à vos soldats et ne pas leur dire la vérité ? enchaina Shaka.

— La réponse est simple chevalier… Si nous leur apprenons la triste vérité, ils seront abattus. Mieux vaut leur faire croire que notre cher Hadès repose à Elysion en attendant de se remettre de ses blessures. Cela nuirait à la reconstruction des Enfers…

Les questions gênantes du chevalier agaçaient prodigieusement les jumeaux divins. Thanatos s'empêcha de détruire la table et le mobilier de la salle, ainsi que d'écraser la tête du Gold. Hypnos en était quasiment au même stade mais lui se contenait un peu mieux.

Il fallait trouver des parades à chaque question et problème soulevé, cela commençait de devenir épuisant pour le dieu du Sommeil.

— Comment les Enfers peuvent tourner sans le cosmos d'Hadès pour le diriger ? Cela m'étonne…

— Mais nous aussi sommes capables de soutenir ce domaine par nos cosmos conjugués. Nous sommes aussi puissants que notre seigneur bienveillant. Ce n'est pas un problème.

Cette fois-ci Thanatos se laissa emporter. Son poing se cogna contre le meuble.

— Suffit chevalier ! Cesse tes questions insolentes ! tonna-t-il.

Shaka écarquilla les yeux devant cet accès de colère. Depuis que le dieu se rendait personnellement sur leurs terres jamais il ne débordait comme cela. Il ne comprit pas.

— Pourquoi cette réaction Thanatos ? J'ai posé des questions qui me semblent pertinentes ?

Hypnos envoya un regard électrique à son frère pour lui spécifier de se calmer et de rattraper sa bourde.

— Pardon de m'être emporté mais il faut nous comprendre… Enfin me comprendre… L'état de santé de notre majesté nous préoccupe beaucoup, nous sommes à fleur de peau. Surtout que l'avancement de la reconstruction du royaume ne se fait pas sans mal… Tout le monde reste tendu.

Son jumeau vint à sa rescousse en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le mensonge.

— Nous nous inquiétons beaucoup pour notre majesté… Peut être ne reviendra-t-il jamais des limbes… Cela serait terrible pour nous tous. Nous ne voulons pas y penser.

— Je comprends. Je dois rester un peu ici, le temps de me faire une idée précise des choses pour construire un rapport précis pour notre Pope, apprit Shaka.

— Mais très certainement. Nous te ferons apprêter un appartement digne de ton rang. Tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

— Quelques jours, trois ou quatre cela dépendra.

Thanatos se balançait malgré lui sur sa chaise à l'énoncé de cette nouvelle. Il n'appréciait carrément pas qu'un vulgaire mortel vienne mettre son nez dans leurs affaires. Et encore moins enter ici comme dans un moulin. Le dieu du Sommeil, voyant son jumeau dans cet état abrégea l'entretien. Shaka fut conduit à ses appartements par Cheshire bien entendu.

* * *

Le soir même dans la suite du dieu blond, les deux frères se parlaient doucement en prenant attention de barrer leurs cosmos perturbés à Shaka petit fouineur de son état. Le dieu noir arpentait le salon de long en large, tandis que son frère restait de marbre entrain de boire un verre de vin.

— Tu t'imagines Hypnos ? Il va falloir le supporter pendant quatre jours ! C'est impensable ! Je le tuerais avant.

— Allons, résonnes-toi. Tu ne le tueras pas et quatre malheureux jours ça passe vite.

— Déjà que je dois les supporter tous autant qu'ils sont, cette bande de crétin sur Terre ! Maintenant ils me harcèlent chez moi ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'Athéna ne vienne avec son Pope et là ça sera la débâcle ! Si ce foutu Shion pose les pieds ici je le trucide ! Je l'éviscère vivant.

— Moi aussi j'ai envie de le massacrer et pour des raisons bien plus légitimes que toi mais Thanatos… Nous ne pouvons pas les tuer, tu le sais bien. Reprends-toi. Si tu veux… Pendant le séjour de ce chevalier tu resteras loin de lui. Je m'arrangerai pour diriger les entretiens, tu n'auras pas à le croiser.

—Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

— Oui bien sûr… Tu te rends déjà sur Terre, je peux prendre la relève quand ces maudits déchets viennent aux Enfers… Par contre, hors de question de rendre visite à qui tu sais… Il ne faut pas commettre d'erreur.

— Oui je sais… grommela Thanatos.

Cela ne sera pas facile pour les dieux jumeaux de supporter les allées et venues intempestives de Shaka. Et de cacher leur captif à l'abri des regards et des suspicions éventuelles. Pourtant ils devront tenir bon.

(_suite_...)


End file.
